Hero
Heroes The Bright and Dark faction each have 10 unlockable Epic heroes. Epic Heroes are used in PvP battles, exploring, and Arena Raceup. Each faction has their own set of heroes specific to that faction. Heroes are born with Talents and War Talents. Talents: skill bonuses; talents affect troop to which that hero is equipped. War Talents: Magic skills; each hero is born with a war talent that when combined "activates" a magic attack. used in PvP battles and Explore. Talents *'Raid': Increases speed of soldiers by 50% *'Pursue': Increases speed of soldiers by 100% *'Annihilate': Increases speed of soldiers by 500 *'Hold': Reduces speed of soldiers by 25% *'Patrol': Reduces speed of soldiers by 50% *'Aggregate': Reduces speed of soldiers by 75% *'Trick': Increases speed of rival mage by 1000 *'Feign Defeat': Reduces speed of rival cavalry by 75% *'Enchantment': Increases speed of rival archer by 1000 *'Menace': Reduces speed of rival spearman by 75% *'Pound': Increases damage of soldiers by 10% *'Thump': Increases damage of soldiers by 20% *'Block': Increases armor of soldiers by 15% *'Shelter': Increases armor of soldiers by 30% *'Strength': Increases HP of soldiers by 10% *'Fortitude': increases HP of soldiers by 20% *Please remember that the values shown here are talents that have been fully upgraded and leveled. Basic talents that have not been leveled or upgrade will have lower percentages and values. War Talents *'Inspire':A 2-hero combined skill to launch group assault on the enemy. (Inspire + Charge = Furycrit) *'Charge': A 2-hero combined skill to launch group assault on the enemy. (Inspire + Charge = Furycrit) *''' *Inspire''' on one hero and Charge on another will give you the skill Furycrit, which hits all enemy troops *'Siege': A 3-hero combined skill to launch group assault on the enemy. (Siege + Mist + Confine = Mist Siege) *'Mist': A 3-hero combined skill to launch group assault on the enemy. (Siege + Mist + Confine = Mist Siege) *'Confine': A 3-hero combined skill to launch group assault on the enemy. (Siege + Mist + Confine = Mist Siege) *'*Siege' on one hero''' and 'Mist '''and '''Confine '''on 2 other heroes will give you the skill Mist Siege, which hits all enemy troops with bonus damage (higher than Furycrit) *'Revive: A 3-hero combined skill to recover the soldiers. (Revive + Pray + Will = Heal of God) *'Pray': A 3-hero combined skill to recover the soldiers. (Revive + Pray + Will = Heal of God) *'Will': A 3-hero combined skill to recover the soldiers. (Revive + Pray + Will = Heal of God) *All three talents (Revive, Pray, Will) will give you the skill Heal of God, which heals your own troops to a certain value (depending on power level) *'Enrage': A 4-hero combined invincible skill to summon Dragon to attack the enemy (Enrage + Valor + Summon + Ban = Call of Dragon) *'Valor': A 4-hero combined invincible skill to summon Dragon to attack the enemy (Enrage + Valor + Summon + Ban = Call of Dragon) *'Summon': A 4-hero combined invincible skill to summon Dragon to attack the enemy (Enrage + Valor + Summon + Ban = Call of Dragon) *'Ban': A 4-hero combined invincible skill to summon Dragon to attack the enemy (Enrage + Valor + Summon + Ban = Call of Dragon) *Having all four talents (Enrage, Valor, Summon, Ban) on 4 different heroes will give you the skill Call of Dragon, which will hit all enemy troops with large damage. Heroes are unlocked as you rank up in Hierarchy. The heroes listed go from lowest required hierarchy to highest required hierarchy. Bright Epic Heroes *Gareth *Gawain *Gaheris *Bedivere *Bors *Percivale *Galahad *Lancelot *Merlin *King Arthur Dark Epic Heroes *Geraint *Lamorak *Dagonet *Balemid *Urry *Lamian *Ector *Mordred *Vivienne *Morgan le Fay